The League
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Meet the Justice League." *Classic Robin meets the League.


**A/N: First ever request for the Thursday Quote on my FB fanpage. I won't say the winner's name just to be safe, but you know who you are. I was able to choose between a Spitfire or a Daddy!Bats and I chose the latter just because I've been slacking with it. So here is some Daddy!Bats (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><span>The League<span>

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Dick after stepping out of what he knew was the zeta beam teleporter. Two months into the new role and he was catching on faster than Bruce had anticipated. Meaning it was time to take the next step.

"One second, Robin."

"Ah, hero names now. We're in public. Less secretive. I got it, Batman." A broad smile broke out across the kid's face. He was glad to be learning something from Bruce other than the stoic face and the Batglare. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

His smile faded like a sunset, the light fading from his face. "Where are we?"

Batman looked at the cooing faces of the women and the men who tried to hold back their laughter at seeing the Caped Crusader with a traffic-light-looking kid in tow. "You tell me."

There was a pause of silence. "There are more people, a lot judging by the stank of sweat." He tuned in his acute hearing, glad the raging of circus crowds hadn't blasted out his eardrums prior. "They're all breathing, one has an accelerated heart rate, Flash would be my guess." The near perfect silence was the best environment for his skills, as well as the sterile, dry air. Dick's brow furrowed. "Aquaman's here too, smells like fish. I hear a cape, either you or Martian Manhunter, could be Green Arrow's hood, but that's a bit of a stretch. So, theoretically, we should be either in Mount Justice or the Hall of Justice. And a good majority of the Justice League is here."

"Open your eyes."

The darkness faded into light as he blinked his eyes open to see camera flashes attacking from one angle and the eager looks of the Justice League staring him down like he was the prey and they were starved wolves looking for meat.

"Meet the Justice League." Batman fought to keep his stoic face; the whole 'Dark Knight' image would be annihilated if he smiled, not to mention what Barry would do when he noticed it...

Flash was the first on him, looking the kid over like he would analyze a specimen. "You're thin as a rail, kid," remarked the speedster with a mocking laugh. "Doesn't Bats feed you?" A millisecond later, he felt the glare boring into his skin like a laser. The man froze, took a step back, smiled sheepishly, and bolted to hide behind Wonder Woman, knowing he was safe near her because Bruce would never injure the Amazon.

"He's cute," commented Canary with a flash of a smile at the Dark Knight; her arms folded neatly across her chest. "But I don't get the sidekick name. Batman and... Robin?" One yellow eyebrow perked.

"_Partner_," corrected the nine-year-old with something of a Robinglare in the woman's direction before continuing in a similarly scolding tone, "and it's kind of a long story."

Already the kid was making him proud. Standing up to Dinah Lance was not an easy task; Green Arrow knew it all too well and never kept that information to himself. Bruce put a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder and looked on at the rest of the League as if they were merely his underlings. "He is my partner," confirmed Batman in his serious tone, "and I expect him to be treated with such respect."

"Which means we can't laugh at him if his shoe's untied?" asked Hal with a quirk of a smile perched on his lips.

Robin's mouth dropped into a frown.

Bruce had imagined this going over better. "Exactly."

Triumphantly, Aquaman stepped forth and began, "Well I should get a sidekick-"

"_Partner_," spat Robin venomously.

"-and he shall be named Aqualad. He will be a true friend and sidekick-"

"_Partner_." His control was bound to snap...

"-who will bend to my ever will as his master, king, and higher hero counterpart!" The Atlantean had gone on despite the slight interruption, acting as if he hadn't even heard Robin speaking.

About to crack his knuckles and rip the man-fish's beard off, Dick felt a squeeze on his shoulder. Batman's voice sliced through the tension clouding around the boy. "Robin, you should get back to the cave and get ready for patrol tonight, make sure your belt is stocked properly."

Jaw clenched, Dick turned on his heels; his cape swishes menacingly behind him. "Alright."

He waited for a moment to hear the young boy's footsteps padding off towards the teleporter before shooting a glare in Aquaman's directi-

"He's sticking his tongue out at us!" tattled Barry, sounding more like a five-year-old than an experienced hero. He pointed an accusing finger at the Dark Knight's new project.

Robin turned around fully to defend himself rather than just looking over his shoulder. "Nu-uh!" He looked to Bruce for a moment, who was slightly torn between believing his protégé or his colleagues.

_SMACK!_

Barry was the first to start laughing, Aquaman and Green Lantern following shortly behind.

Batman went to Robin's side holding him up as the kid rubbed the back of his head, muttering, "Who put that wall there?"

"Back to the Batcave." He'd deal with his immature coworkers later. He had to get Robin out of there before the Leaguers started taking punches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
